Broken Arrow
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: Love is on the backburner for Lucy, whose matchmaking coffee shop business is booming. Her life is going perfectly with everything in order. That is, until a certain prince steps in and flips her life upside-down. It's time for the matchmaker to get matched.


"Lucy, I'll put it this way. I like my men like I like my coffee," the woman across from Lucy began, and she leaned in as to whisper a secret. "Tall, dark and hot, and not lukewarm."

Lucy giggled, tapping her notes on her computer. So far she had a few things written down: dark hair, enjoys long walks on the beach, doesn't mind seeing and caring for twelve cats, a fan of DC superheroes, and a coffee-lover. Seemed easy enough. Maybe not for most people, but for Lucy Heartfilia, it was a cinch.

Some people said she had a gift for seeing people and automatically having the thought that they'd fit with another person. Others said that Lucy was too busy to find a boyfriend of her own so she helped others find their matches. But only people that were close to the twenty-six-year-old knew the gospel truth.

Lucy was demisexual.

It was true that she had a few one night stands in college, but when she had her heart broken and did some soul-searching, she realized that she was only in love with the idea of being in love. It wasn't for her. She was a strong woman who did what she pleased. And one day might come when she found someone, but today was not that day. Today was a day for making delicious coffee, working on her graduate studies, pursuing her book deal, and matching up her friends.

Lucy smiled kindly at Coco before cross-referencing everyone in her database. The coffee matchmaking had become such a hit over the last few years that Lucy had coded her own database and put everyone in it manually. In her free moments she added new people and referenced matches. If she wanted something done, she did it herself. She didn't want to go into a store and ask a man to do it for her. Lucy's personal touch was on each page, and she was damn proud of her work.

Coco peered eagerly over Lucy's shoulder, which only made Lucy more nervous as the search continued for the next few seconds. Tension set in and the woman let out a small sigh. Lucy bristled but reminded herself that some people weren't naturally patient like herself. She would just have to wait.

"Found him," Lucy said finally when the man popped up, and a smiling auburn-haired man popped up on the screen. Coco brightened immediately, and Lucy sent out a message to Alistair telling him that she had found his match.

"You'll hear from him within two days. He's busy, but he likes to keep his phone near him," Lucy let her know, and she nodded vigorously in response.

"Thank you so much, girl! I appreciate it," Coco said, pressing her palm into Lucy's. Lucy accepted her tip with a smile and hugged her friend goodbye.

"I don't know how you do it, Lu," Levy said with awe while making a blended coconut caramel drink for a customer. The man practically towered above Levy, watching her every move as she watched her skillful hands mix the frozen concoction.

"Thanks, Levy. And someday," Lucy said with a smirk, pushing herself up on the marble countertop to swing her legs, "it'll be your turn."

"Pfft. Thanks but no thanks. I don't think anyone wants to date anyone that's five foot nothing and has no curves to speak of," Levy said, handing the drink to the customer with a smile. Lucy heard the undercurrent of sadness in Levy's voice and patted her on the back when the customer grabbed his drink and walked into his normal corner, chugging it.

"Everybody has a somebody," Lucy sang to her friend, and Levy looked at her in suspicion.

"Yeah, but what about you, Miss Independent? Do you think you have a somebody?" Levy crossed her arms across her chest with a victory smirk, knowing that she had Lucy pinned.

"Nobody's good enough for me," Lucy answered with a cheeky smile, but she was speaking the truth. Lucy had too high of standards to stoop for anyone. The most popular guy in her college had pursued her once and she turned him down, telling him that he wasn't her type without batting an eye. Lucy was ruthless and brutal when it came to men.

If her father was any representation of what men should be, then they were filthy dogs that deserved what came to them-a life of rejection and pain.

"I think you're afraid," Levy said, pointing a finger at her best friend with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile.

"And I think you're wrong," Lucy said with a giggle, running away as Levy attempted to whack her in the arm. The two ran around the small barista station and giggled just as they had when they were young.

"Ahem," a voice said from the other side of the counter, and Lucy sighed. Time to go back to work.

"And what can I get for you?" Lucy said, turning to face the man and almost swallowing her tongue when she saw the man that she was talking to.

"Can I get the chili mocha minus the espresso? I don't like coffee," he said, his voice a deep rumble and his eyes bright and shocking. Lucy stood, frozen in front of him.

 _The prince of Magnolia was standing before her._

Lucy held back a gasp as her eyes widened. What was she supposed to call him? Your highness? Your honor? And he was hot too! That definitely wasn't helping.

It wasn't like she knew anything about the royal family. Actually, she knew next to nothing. She knew that the king was engaged, but she had no idea of their names. She had no time for the news. She was too busy planning out her schedule and her employees', writing, and turning down men who had no intention of just drinking coffee with her. She had her own life and had no reason to be consumed with a famous other's.

But still, he amazed her. He seemed so kind, not like the other famous people that popped in her shop from time to time. He looked relaxed and was even waiting for her to say something with an expectant smile on his face instead of a scowl.

Shit, he was waiting for her to say something!

Lucy's mind went blank when she tried to remember the drink or even remember her script that she had written for all the employees to follow. The woman opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish before finally opening it again to say something.

"Um, what was that again?" she asked after unfreezing herself, nervous laughter spilling from her mouth like water out of a fountain. What was wrong with her?

"Chili mocha, hold the espresso. Coffee makes my stomach hurt," he said, grasping his stomach. As he stared her in the eyes, Lucy's cheeks began to heat up. He was so handsome that she couldn't help but stare.

Why the hell was he wearing a suit in a coffee shop, anyway?

"Pfft," Lucy's giggles began leaking out once again, and then she couldn't control her giggles. "Coffee makes your stomach hurt? What kind of adult are you?"

"I just don't like coffee! Is there anything wrong with that, Luigi?" he asked, reading her nametag attached to her apron.

"Hey! At least I don't have baby taste buds like you! And who in the world wears a suit in a coffee shop? We're not a restaurant, you know! " Lucy retorted, deciding not to start on the name problem.

"I happen to like them. And at least I don't have a name like Luigi!" he said before cocking his head to the side in interest. "You...are a girl, right?"

"Ugh! Levy, make him a chili mocha," Lucy rubbed a hand over her face before looking at the prince out of the corner of her eye, "minus the espresso. It makes his wee little tummy hurt."

Levy didn't move from her spot, looking at Lucy with a smug look on her face. Lucy's face warmed at the expression. She knew what Levy was up to.

"Levy!" Lucy said, sighing and shoving her best friend toward the coffee machine. But Levy did not budge. She wanted to see this play out for herself.

Begrudgingly Lucy began to make the drink, slower than she normally would. She would make someone wait for a drink that was custom made even if he was the damn prince.

"I'm not a baby!" he shouted, and many eyes turned to him that were not on them before. The man in the corner that Levy made coffee for earlier grumbled and turned back to his book. Typical.

"Oh, you are too. You're as much of a baby as your hair is dyed," she said, and his face heated up at that.

"It's _natural_!" he growled, and Lucy got up in his face for a moment.

Lucy finished the drink and shoved it into his hand. He pushed the money in Lucy's outstretched hand and gulped it down quickly.

"Come back soon!" Lucy practically yelled, and the man turned back.

He was smiling.

"Thanks. I will," he said, saluting with two fingers and walking off.

Lucy's mouth just about hit the floor, and Levy's smug look was back.

"What was it you said about not having a somebody?" Levy asked, tapping her chin in fake thought.

But Lucy couldn't reply. Her thoughts were too consumed by the news on the TV above one of the couches. If she wasn't interested in the news then, she definitely was now.

It felt like time slowed down as Lucy realized the whole thing had been taped. From the shouting to the slamming the drink in the freaking _prince of Magnolia's_ hand, everything was his adorable little grin.

Lucy's heart began to beat faster in happiness. Her shop would get some more recognition for this! Maybe she'd get some new customers!

But in a flash, anger consumed her. Her old customers probably wouldn't come back because they would see how she treated the prince. And how dare he tape her shouting and everything? And why didn't she put on any makeup today?

Oh, she was going to make him come back alright. And if it was a chili hot chocolate he wanted, it was a chili hot chocolate he would get.

But next time, it would have _extra_ espresso.


End file.
